<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>进入午餐的漫长旅程 by Alasinnutshell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563124">进入午餐的漫长旅程</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell'>Alasinnutshell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>参过合志当过Guest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft欠Lestrade一顿午餐。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>参过合志当过Guest [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>进入午餐的漫长旅程</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>麦雷合本《知名不具》里的另一篇。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一月</p><p>Lestrade探长扶了扶叼在嘴里的冷冻鸡肉三明治，手指悬停在键盘上方。</p><p>到底怎么把Sherlock的推理演绎客观妥帖地写进报告里，同时将因其出言不逊而导致Anderson情绪激动险些造成的现场混乱尽可能掩盖掉，这成了探长今日工作的重中之重。</p><p>他咬了一口三明治。一月的伦敦，天气已经很冷了，这一口下去，探长看着屏幕上闪动的光标和写不下去的报告，只觉得心更冷了。</p><p>“头儿！”一声巨响，Sally突然冲进办公室，眼睛因为惊慌而睁大了，“Anderson说他之前忘记给你的三明治加热了！”</p><p>“……”Lestrade点点头，艰难地咽下嘴里有木屑口感的鸡肉，“给我拿去热热。”</p><p>“不行啊头儿，”Sally为难地说，“怪——”Lestrade看了她一眼，“——Sherlock刚才走的时候顺手把微波炉炸了。”</p><p>Lestrade的手机屏幕亮了一下，一条短信。</p><p>
  <em>替Sherlock给您添的麻烦道歉，探长。MH</em>
</p><p>“Sally，以后中午还是你给大家叫外卖吧。”Lestrade面无表情地说。</p><p> </p><p>二月</p><p>Lestrade还没踏上二楼的台阶就听见了房间里传来的刺耳琴声。</p><p>“他这又怎么了？”他转头问Hudson太太，老太太挂着一脸高深莫测的笑容把他拉进了楼下房间里。</p><p>“尝尝我刚烤的蛋糕，”Hudson太太热情地招呼道，“让楼上的小伙子们再闹一会。”她指指天花板。Lestrade了然地接过盘子，从里面拿了一个杯子蛋糕塞进嘴里。</p><p>“喝点什么？咖啡还是茶？”</p><p>“……茶就行。”他看了一眼桌上裹着厚厚毛线套的茶壶，露出一个人畜无害的笑容，“蛋糕很好吃，谢谢。”</p><p>“喜欢就多吃点，”老太太笑眯眯地说，“看样子你还没来得及吃午饭吧？”</p><p>Lestrade放下茶杯刚想说是，门外的小提琴噪音忽然响了起来，伴随着不慌不忙下楼梯的脚步声，Hudson太太赶紧提醒他：“现在可以上去了。”</p><p>他拉开门，在楼梯口跟匆匆离开的前一位客人打了个照面，“祝你胃口好，Mycroft！”Sherlock以一种英勇就义的姿势举着琴站在门口，居高临下不依不饶地喊道。那个倒霉的哥哥冲Lestrade假惺惺地笑了一下，也不等他回应就提着黑伞走了出去。</p><p>“Sherlock——”John无可奈何的声音从房间里面无力地飘出来。</p><p> </p><p>三月</p><p>手机在口袋里震个不停，短信像脱缰的野狗一样源源不断地涌进收件箱。</p><p>这他妈是我三个月以来裤子里最大的动静了。Lestrade气恼地把手机掏出来，给还在持续骚扰自己的那个号码回拨过去。</p><p>“不，没有，我没有案子！一个都没有！Sherlock你就不能消停会吗？！不！因为我现在正在休假！……对我是刚办完离婚手续，所以你猜怎么着？我这就关机回家去睡个天昏地暗的你管得着吗！我告诉你我接下来半个月都不会上班也不会给你案子的这才叫迁！怒！”当街大吼并非绅士行为，但是中年失婚男人Greg Lestrade决心从现在开始由内而外从头到脚地展现出“都别他妈来烦我”的气场。</p><p>John就不能好好管管这家伙吗？他忿忿地想。身边一辆车逐渐减速停了下来，车窗降下来后里面出现了另一张让他头疼的脸。</p><p>“探长，午安。没想到在这里碰到你。”</p><p>“……”Lestrade在心里衡量了一下对着国家高级公务员叫嚣可能造成的后果，决定还是再多当一会好人，“午安Mycroft，你看，我最近在休假，所以管不了Sherlock了，所以……”</p><p>“我知道。我是想说，如果你不介意的话我可以顺路带你一段。”</p><p>谁知道这个人是怎么知道自己的车还在修理厂里的。Lestrade觉得他简直要被全知全能的Holmes兄弟逼疯了，“不用麻烦了，我可以……”</p><p>“马上就要下大雨了，探长。”就在Mycroft说这句话的时候，稀稀落落的狭长雨点听话地刺破空气砸进了Lestrade脚边的地上。</p><p>你是雨神吗？Lestrade暗暗腹诽，然后顺从地坐进车里。</p><p>“我一直想找个机会跟您当面谈谈Sherlock的事，顺便聊表歉意。”果不其然。Lestrade痛苦地想道。还是有目的啊。</p><p>“我在休假……”他不抱希望地长叹一声，“下次再说不行吗？”没想到对方真的因此安静了，车窗外面果真下起大雨，他们一路无话，直到Lestrade下车。</p><p> </p><p>四月</p><p>Lestrade发誓自己再也不会来参加这种高端人士的婚礼了。</p><p>好吧，新娘是他从小一起玩大的朋友，怎么说也不可能不参加。只不过他着实没有想到的是她在邮件里寥寥数语提到的“男朋友”“未婚夫”竟然是个家底颇丰的实业家——这听上去就像是通俗小说或者肥皂剧的剧情。</p><p>于是他闷闷不乐地站在玫瑰花瓣撒的到处都是的草地上，对着一整排的精致甜点进行天人交战。</p><p>“我敢说这里面的糖分含量一定高得吓人，不是午餐的好选择。”Lestrade转过头，看见了人模狗样的Mycroft：“你在这里干什么？”</p><p>“和你一样，参加婚礼。”公务员理所当然地说，“新郎是我的一个……朋友。”</p><p>“生意伙伴？”</p><p>“就这意思。”</p><p>“人靠谱嘛？”</p><p>“得看情况。”</p><p>反套话雷达很灵敏嘛。Lestrade挑了挑眉：“你坐哪？”</p><p>“你后面那桌。”Mycroft指给他看。真不巧——Lestrade被自己的第一反应吓了一跳——还好不在一桌。“上次跟你提到的，关于Sherlock的事，不如找个时间一起吃顿午餐聊一聊？”</p><p>Lestrade太阳穴突突地跳起来：“改天，改天吧。”他就近随手拿了只甜得发腻的巧克力甜甜圈落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>五月</p><p>“Lestrade探长？”Mycroft从文件里抬起头来。</p><p>“Sherlock罢工了，他叫我来找你。”探长显然也是被那个任性的大龄儿童弄得焦头烂额才会照他说的病急乱投医。</p><p>“我们的好医生也治不住他了？”公务员好像丝毫没有意识到事情严重性的样子，不紧不慢地收拾起文件，还有闲心按按手机。</p><p>“John跟他是一伙的。”</p><p>“可以想象。”</p><p>“你这是帮还是不帮？”Lestrade没心情跟他闲扯，直截了当地问道。</p><p>“把案子给我。”Mycroft把手机放到一边，伸手接过Lestrade手里的档案袋，“说说看。”他示意Lestrade在他对面坐下，Lestrade翻了个白眼，刚说上三句案情就被推门进来的Anthea打断了——Lestrade还是头一次见到那姑娘手里捧着的不是黑莓手机而是个甜品店的盒子。</p><p>“谢谢你，Anthea，很及时。”Mycroft仍旧埋首于卷宗里，Anthea见怪不怪地放下盒子自觉退了出去，“探长，没吃午饭的话可以试试这个。”</p><p>Lestrade打开盒子，看到了里面排列整齐的甜甜圈。</p><p>“你不是说中午不能吃太甜的吗？”</p><p>“脑力工作时例外。请自便，探长。”</p><p>Lestrade不客气地拿了一个吃起来，边吃边觉得这段对话有哪里不对。</p><p> </p><p>六月</p><p>在收到本月第四盒甜甜圈之后，好脾气的Lestrade探长还是爆发了。</p><p>“探长，你好。”</p><p>“Mycroft，不要每次你弟弟一给我找麻烦你就用甜甜圈搪塞我！”</p><p>“我以为你喜欢甜甜圈。”</p><p>“我是喜欢，可我这个月已经吃了三盒了每盒12只这是第四盒！”Lestrade顿了一下，“不对这不是重点！”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“重点是不要每次都让Anthea那个可怜的姑娘送到我办公室里来！整个楼层的人都在议论我！”</p><p>“是这样。”</p><p>挂掉电话之后的第四天中午，Lestrade瞪着某位据说官居末职的公务员，半天都说不出话来。</p><p>“探长先生？”公务员晃了晃手里的盒子。</p><p>“我早就说过……”Lestrade闭上眼睛又睁开，一字一顿地说，“别！拿！甜！甜！圈！贿！赂！我！”</p><p>“所以我这次准备的是Trifle，”公务员信心十足地说，“而且亲自送来了。如果你还想吃别的，我还是提议我们可以抽空去吃顿午餐，顺便说说Sherlock……”</p><p>“出去。”探长用手扶住头说。公务员贴心地留下了那盒Trifle，探长对此并没有表示反对。</p><p> </p><p>七月</p><p>Lestrade发觉事情糟糕了。</p><p>现在他对自己吃下去的每一种甜品都在挑三拣四。他的胃口变得挑剔了，他的舌头能够清楚地分辨出甜点的品质。与此同时，他的体重也在逐步攀升。</p><p>这个发现让他悲喜交加。</p><p>好在他对普通食物的味觉和忍耐力并没有被人收买，Lestrade骄傲而放心地想着。随后一边吃着鸡肉三明治一边后悔了。</p><p>必须有人对此出面负责。</p><p>“ANDERSON！你这次又给我买成鱼肉的了！！”</p><p> </p><p>八月</p><p>“两块糖，John。”Sherlock对着厨房叮嘱道，回过脸盯着对面沙发上的Lestrade看了足足一分钟。</p><p>“想说什么话就说。”Lestrade心里发毛。</p><p>“你胖了，Lestrade。”言简意赅。</p><p>“敢说点我不知道的吗？比如说说你为什么又罢工。”</p><p>“我不想看见Anderson的脸。”</p><p>“你都忍了好几年了！”</p><p>“所以要时常休息一下。”Sherlock一本正经地说，“至于其他的，你最好去问那个胖子。”</p><p>“……”Lestrade沉默了一会，然后从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了Mycroft的电话，“你知道你弟弟为什么今年频繁罢工吗？”</p><p>“他知道。”大龄儿童抢答道。</p><p>对面的人肯定也听到了，他沉着冷静地回答道：“我早就说过了，我们得找时间吃顿饭，谈谈Sherlock。”</p><p> </p><p>九月</p><p>
  <em>抱歉出了点事，近期都不在国内，午餐延后。回国联系你。MH</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>十月</p><p>“四起连环杀人案，Mycroft，都是针对警察的，Sherlock肯来帮忙了，我必须先把凶手揪出来。”</p><p> </p><p>十一月</p><p>“Greg？”</p><p>自从离婚之后，Lestrade就没有见过他的前妻了。他设想过不少种两人偶遇的场景，比如自己狼狈不堪对方光鲜亮丽或者恰好相反，比如各携新欢四人相谈甚欢，比如形同陌路——事实上两个人变化都不大，他们几乎是同时认出了对方，互相打了个招呼，然后随便寒暄交谈了几句，现在就坐在一家餐厅里吃午饭了。</p><p>“你看起来好像比那时候有精神了。”Lestrade试图克服两人之间隐隐约约的尴尬气氛。</p><p>“直说胖了我也不会生气的。”她调侃道，“不过你前几天电视声明的时候看起来脸色可不太好。”</p><p>“哦，那几天在忙上个月一个案子的收尾，有点作息混乱了，上电视那天都缺了两三顿了。”</p><p>“Greg，我们还没离婚的那几年，我记得你天天都逼着那个什么Holmes按时吃饭好像随时怕他死了一样……”</p><p>“受朋友之托，没办法的事。”</p><p>“你一直在替别人担心，谁来担心你呢？”</p><p>Lestrade笑着摇摇头，岔开了话题。</p><p> </p><p>十二月</p><p>进入这一年的最后一个月，多数时间都见雨不见雪的伦敦在一夜之间洋洋洒洒地飘起了大片的雪花，纷纷扬扬地落了厚厚一层的积雪，一脚踩下去有厚实的挤压空气的声音。</p><p>因为是冬天，天黑得早，Lestrade探长看了一眼电脑上的时钟，不过五点，窗外就已经暗了下来，街道上亮起了路灯，下班的同事们也三三两两地收拾东西准备回家或者去酒吧喝上一杯。一切都很平常，这一年很快就要过去了。</p><p>Lestrade无意识地用右手在桌面上转起手机，转到第十三圈的时候，他的肚子叫了一声。Lestrade想起来中午的时候因为实在不堪忍受Anderson的打击报复，毅然决然地饿了一顿，加上紧接着又是一个下午的文书工作，直到现在才反应过来的饥饿感来势汹汹，以至于Lestrade突然站起身的时候有点头晕眼花——老了老了。</p><p>他抓起手机，拨通了一个号码。</p><p>“Mycroft，你还欠我一顿午餐，记得吗？”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>